1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding devices, and particularly to a feeding device with a predetermined usage frequency configured for use in automated production lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some automated production lines, products or workpieces are still fed manually to the production line. Because operators cannot control a feeding rate of the products or workpieces, a feeding frequency cannot be precisely controlled, such that other automatic devices, such as a robot, cooperating with the operators, is affected negatively.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.